


The Party

by kbug546



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbug546/pseuds/kbug546
Summary: This doesn't follow the events in the game, so Nathan hasn't drugged any girls and things like that. But, some events may by the same such as Juliet and Dana fighting and things. You're friends with the vortex club members, Nathan and Victoria are your two best friends. You have a crush on Nathan, but he doesn't know it yet.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making this a pretty long fanfic, so I hope you guys enjoy! This is also posted on Wattpad

Chapter One  
“No way!” Victoria gasped and covered her mouth, “Look me straight in the eyes and tell me you have a crush on him.”  
You sighed, this just confirmed your worries that you shouldn’t have told her. But, Victoria just so happened to be your best friend. Best friends told each other everything, so it was only a matter of time. “Yes, I have a crush on Nathan Prescott.” You said quietly, holding the eye contact. She squealed quietly and you couldn’t help it, you rolled your eyes.  
“He’s like my brother and you’re like my sister. If you two get together it’ll be like some weird incest thing.” She laughed and you started to laugh too. You took the joint from her and took the last hit. “Oh! Speaking of confessions, guess who sexted Zach?” You shook your head and threw the joint away.  
“Who? I’m gonna go out on a limb and say it was you?” You raised an eyebrow and smirked.   
“Correct!” She smiled widely, “I told Juliet that Dana did it. She believed me without a second thought.” Tori rolled her eyes and you giggled.   
“God, where do you even think to do this stuff?” You asked as you got off the floor and sat in her desk chair.   
She turned around to face you and shrugged. “I was just bored.” She smiled and both of you laughed. You guys both stopped as you heard a door slam and muffled yelling coming from further up the hall. “What the fuck?” Victoria started to stand up, but you beat her to the door. You opened it slightly and peeked around the corner.  
“Juliet is outside of Dana’s room and she looks so fucking pissed.” You looked over your shoulder and whispered to Victoria. Normally you’d be slightly concerned, but your mind was still floating. You didn’t care at all, you found the situation kind of humorous.   
“You think it’ll cause drama at the party tonight?” Victoria asked you as you closed her door.  
“There’s a party tonight?” You asked, trying to remember if someone had mentioned it to you earlier this week, but you couldn’t recall.   
“Oh, shit. Yeah and I get to pick our outfits.” She smiled, you rolled your eyes, but couldn’t help but smile back at her. She loved dressing you up for parties, it was almost like her hobby.  
“Then I should probably go shower.” You said, running your fingers through your hair. “The wake and bake was fun, though.” You smiled and opened the door.  
“Hey, let me grab my shit and I’ll go with you.”   
“Okay, I’ll meet you in the showers.” You left the door open as you went next door into your room. You grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a loose-fitting t-shirt. The shirt was slightly see-through and would hang off one shoulder, so you made sure to grab a tank top to wear under it. You left your room with your clothes and shower supplies and started to head towards the showers.  
“Hey! Y/N!” Juliet called and waved for you to come here.  
“What’s up?” You asked when you got up to her.   
“Victoria told me that Dana sexted Zach and I wanted to know if you knew anything about that.”  
“Why would I know anything?” You asked her, you knew you reeked of weed. You also knew that she picked up on that too because her tone changed. It was like everyone thought they had to talk to you differently if you were high.   
“Victoria is your best friend, right?”  
You stared at her for a moment before you answered, “Yeah.” You said hesitantly.  
“So she tells you everything, yeah?” She asked.  
“…” You didn’t say anything, “Juliet, where is this going?” You asked her.  
“I just know how Victoria is and want to make sure that she wasn’t lying.”  
“…” You stayed quiet trying to figure out what to say. But, all you could think about was how much you wanted to go shower. You weren’t in the mood for a serious conversation. You couldn’t even keep your train of thought going for more than a few words. “Look I…” You started and Max walked up.  
“Juliet, what’s going on? Why did you lock Dana in her room?” You sighed and looked visibly annoyed. It wasn’t that you hated Max or anything, you just really didn’t need to hear the story again.   
“Dana sexted Zach. They’re fighting. No, I don’t know anything about it.” You quickly recapped for Max and answered Juliet’s question. “Now, I need to shower.” You smiled and threw up a peace sign before walking away.  
“Y/N, what took you so long?” Victoria chuckled, “Did you get lost in your room?” You laughed with her.  
“No, Juliet was trying to see if you lied to her.”   
“What did you tell her?”  
“I told her that I didn’t know anything about it.” You shrugged and took off your shirt before closing the curtain to your shower.  
“That’s my girl.” Victoria told you, you could tell she was smiling from her tone. After a few seconds, both of your showers started. You sighed happily as you started to wash your hair, but before long both of your showers were finished. You both took your things back to your rooms before meeting back in the hallway to head to class. Dana’s door was now wide open and Juliet was nowhere to be seen. Looks like whatever Max did ended up helping.

You put your phone into your pocket as you walked down the hallway with Victoria. “I can’t believe we actually got here early.” You told her.  
“I planned that, I don’t want to be late to Mark’s class.” She smiled and you giggled.  
“Oh?” You raised your eyebrow, “Looks like someone has the hots for the teacher.” You teased her and she pushed your arm gently.  
“Speaking of having the hots.” She whispered to you as you both walked up to none other than Nathan Prescott.   
“Shut up.” You told her quietly.  
“What are you guy’s talking about?” He asked. He normally met you two sometime before class. Sometimes he’d wait right outside of the dorms and other times he met you two in the hallway.   
“Just teasing Y/N a little bit.” Victoria smiled and Nathan rolled his eyes. “Did you get all the party favors for tonight?”  
“Duh, it wouldn’t be a party without some fun.”   
“One of you guys are going to have to make sure I don’t drink as much as last time.” You told them and they both laughed.  
“Yeah, you needed me to carry you to your room an hour in.” Nathan reminded the two of you.  
“Hey, it’s not my fault I’m a light weight.” You rubbed your arm.  
“What are the two of you wearing?”   
Victoria got an evil smile on her lips, “I can’t say. It’s a surprise.”   
“Wait, seriously? A surprise?” You almost whined.  
“Who are you trying to surprise? Last time I checked you weren’t into anybody.”   
“I’m not, but Y/N is.” She elbowed you. Your eyes grew wide and you blushed lightly.   
“Tori!” You gasped.  
“Who?” Nathan asked, his tone growing serious.  
“What?” You asked and blushed a darker shade of red.  
“Who are you into?” Oh boy, if words could hurt, his tone would be the knife.   
“N-No one!” You quickly spat out.  
“Don’t worry about it, Nate. Just imagine Y/N and I in some super sexy outfits.” She smiled.  
“Heh, yeah whatever.” He paused for a moment, “Did you guys want to come pregame with me after class?”  
“I can’t, I have to finish homework and pick out the outfits and make up. But, I’m sure Y/N would love to.” She smiled as Mr. Jefferson walked past us and into the classroom. “Now, if you may excuse me, I need to go talk to Mark.” With that Victoria left the two of you alone together.   
“I’ll take you to my room then, after class. We can meet Tori in her room afterwards.” It wasn’t a suggestion, he was telling you what was going to happen.  
“Okay, yeah.” You smiled, you were about to talk to him more when your phone vibrated. You pulled it out and saw that Warren texted.  
 _Hey, can you help me with this science project?_  
Then another one.  
 _I’m already in the science room_  
“Who is that?” Nathan asked you and looked at the screen before frowning.  
“It’s just Warren.”  
“Are you seriously friends with that fucker?”  
“What? Is Nathan Prescott jealous?” You asked and you could tell that it instantly got under his skin, he clenched his fists.  
“Whatthefuck, why the fuck would I be jealous of him?” His words were laced with venom.   
“Chill.” You told him and gently pushed his shoulder, “We just help each other with homework, okay? But, I need to go help him. So, I’ll meet you in class?” You smiled at him.  
“Whatever.” He moved past you roughly and into the classroom. You shook your head and headed towards Warren.  
“There’s the girl who’s going to save the day.” Warren joked as you walked up to his desk.  
“Save the day? Warren, I don’t even think I’m going to be able to save your project. I don’t know why you asked me.”  
“You aren’t that bad at science and I just need a second opinion.” You raised your eyebrow at that. Both of you knew that you sucked at science, that’s why he was tutoring you. Not the other way around. “So, sodium or potassium?” He asked and you had no idea.  
“Um, a ton of potassium. Like a ton.” He did as you said and a ton of white powder came up and covered his face. You busted out laughing, he didn’t find it as funny, but seeing you laugh caused him to join in. “God, come on let’s take a picture.” You told him as you got your camera out of your bag. You moved over to him and took a picture of the two of you.  
“That’s a keeper.” He smiled.  
“Oh yeah, I’m going to frame it.” You joked and checked the time, “Shit, I gotta go before I’m late. See you around.” You waved at him before making your way to Jefferson’s class. Max was already in her normal seat when you made it in, Victoria and Nathan sat at the table to her left; they saved a spot for you.   
“About fucking time.” Nathan commented as you got closer to the desk, this caused Max to look over at him. “Who the fuck are you looking at?” He sneered at her.  
“Nate, chill.” You told him and sat in the seat beside of him, Victoria sat at the other side of the table.   
“What were you doing, anyways?” Victoria asked you.  
“Helping Warren with some science, I ended up making a mess.” You laughed and showed them the picture. Nathan rolled his eyes and Victoria looked like she was going to say something. But, the bell rung and class started. You were actually a good student and paid attention during Jefferson’s lecture and took pretty good notes. After class was over Victoria went to talk to him, like she did after every class.   
“Y/N, come on let’s go.” Nathan told you as he grabbed your arm and started to lead you out of the class.   
“Have fun, you two.” Victoria called out and you waved at her as you were drug from the classroom. Nathan’s hand dropped from being around your arm to around your wrist. You didn’t mind, in fact you liked it when he would do small things like that. You had a small smile as he led you to the boy’s dormitory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to get out!

Chapter Two  
You sat on Nathan’s couch as you inhaled from the joint he rolled for you; while he sat on his bed, smoking his own. The two of you sat in silence for most of the smoke session. But, that was okay for you. You spent that time taking in Nathan’s features. The way his lips would close around the paper, or how he would gently close his eyes. “What are you looking at?” He asked you and it broke your trance.   
“Oh, um,” You took another drag and leaned back. “Have you heard about the drama Victoria is starting?”   
“What’s she doing this time?” He didn’t sound that interested, but that was fine.  
“She sexted Zach, Juliet’s boyfriend and blamed it on Dana.” You giggled, he raised an eyebrow, failing to see what made it so funny. “Dana is Juliet’s best friend.” You explained.  
“She’s always starting drama, isn’t she?” He asked and you nodded with a smile.  
“She keeps things pretty interesting around here.”  
“Hey, tell me the truth. Are you and Graham actually friends or what?” You two locked eyes and you finished off your joint before putting it into an ash tray.   
“We’re like kind of friends.” You shrugged, but he didn’t seem happy with that answer, so you continued. “We like talk sometimes and he helps me out with homework and I try to help him.”  
“What do you try to help him with?”  
“Homework, or sometimes he’ll ask for advice on girls. He’s really into Max.” You told him and that seemed to calm him down a bit. Nathan got off the bed and walked over to you. He laid down on the couch and put his head into your lap. You smiled softly and started to play with his hair. You loved feeling his hair run through your fingers. He closed his eyes and you guys sat like that for a while. Just listening to each other breathe and feeling his hair between your fingers. It felt like the two of you were in a bubble just for you guys. Like no one else could get in and this was reality now. Just you and Nathan together in his dorm room. On his couch together, it was perfect to say the least. You lived for these moments. Just being with Nathan and breathing, relieved your anxieties.   
“So, you really have no idea what Victoria is having you wear?” He opened his eyes and asked softly. Almost like he could also sense this fragile bubble around you two. That if you guys moved too much or talked too loudly it would shatter and the world would come rushing back.   
“No clue,” You chuckled quietly, “probably something slutty, she loves dressing me up.”   
“You’re one sexy bitch.” He smirked at you and you couldn’t help but smile back. He started to sit up, “Well, we should probably go meet Tori.”   
“Right, we should…” You told him, but all you really wanted was for him to lay back down in your lap. But, he stood up and you followed his lead.   
~~~  
Back at the girl’s dorms, Victoria quickly rushes you two into her room. “Here, sit down and let me do your makeup.” She pushed you into her chair and started working away. Nathan is sitting on the bed, watching the two of you. After she finishes your makeup she throws an outfit at you. “Put it on.” She smiled. You turned your back to Nathan and started to change.  
“What? I don’t get a show?” He asked.  
“You’re lucky you’re still in the room.” You finished putting on the dress and turned around. Nathan whistled at you and you smiled. Victoria was wearing a tank top and skirt and she had you in a short dress. “Tori, could this dress get any shorter?” You laughed and Nathan walked over to you.  
“Of course it can.” He said into your ear and hiked the dress up a little more. You blushed and Victoria rolled her eyes.  
“You two can have all the fun you want at the party. Now come on.” With that Nathan pulled away and you pulled the dress back down before following them out of the room and to the pool. “Oh! This is going to be great!” Victoria smiled.   
“You’re awfully excited about this party.” You pointed out.  
“I’ve just been dying to go to a good party.” She told you and the three of you made it to the pool before long. You guys went inside to loud music and flashing lights.   
“Wow! Nate! This looks amazing!” You smiled and screamed over the music.  
“Yeah? Wait till you check out the VIP section.” He winked at you and you guys started to catch up with Victoria. But, someone grabbed your arm and you turned to see it was Chloe Price.   
“You can go on ahead.” You told Nathan and he frowned, but continued on.   
“Have you seen Rachel or Max?”   
“Uh, no. I just got here.”  
“Okay, well I’m leaving, so if you see Rachel tell her to meet me in my truck.”  
“Yeah, okay will do.”   
“Thanks.” She left with that, she seemed a little on edge. You found your way into the VIP section, Courtney let you know that Nathan was waiting for you. You just smiled and went through the curtain. You didn’t see Nathan on your way to the bar, so you got yourself a drink and downed it. You ordered another one and decided to go look for Nathan. But, instead you ran into the girl Chloe was looking for.   
“Hey, Y/N, you okay?” Rachel asked you.  
“Ah, yeah, I’m good. Have you see Nathan?”   
“I think he might have wandered back out into the rest of the people.”   
“Thanks. Oh! and Chloe says she left and to meet her in her truck.”  
Rachel groaned, “Here, take this.” She handed you the rest of her joint, “Be safe.” She waved at you as she walked away. You were starting to sway as you kept drinking and made your way back out of the VIP section. As you were searching for Nathan a voice caught your attention.  
“Y/N! Fancy seeing you here.” Warren smiled and walked up to you.  
“You know I wouldn’t miss a vortex club party.”   
“I’m surprised you aren’t with Nathan.” He commented and took another drink.  
“I’m actually looking for him.” You laughed. “Am I really that predictable?”   
“Y/N, absolutely. If I didn’t know any better I’d say that you were head over heels for Prescott.” You blushed at his remark, but before you could say anything else Nathan was dragging you away.  
“Speak of the devil.” You said under your breath. “I’ve been looking all over for you!” You told him as he took the two of you back behind the curtain.  
“Yeah? You can’t really look for me when you’re talking to him.” He spat out.  
“He stopped me and we were talking, I was about to ask if he had seen you.”  
“Hey, it’s a party, right? So, let’s have some fun.” Nathan smiled at you and with that the two of you did nothing but smoke and drink for about an hour. He pulled you out to where everyone was dancing, “Dance with me.” He said into your ear. Your back was to him, so you started to sway your hips to the beat. But, he stopped you. “Not like that.” He turned you around and wrapped his arms around your waist while you had yours around his neck. The two of you slow danced, which looked weird since the music was more upbeat. You could feel some people staring at the two of you, but you couldn’t care less. You loved being this close to Nathan, both of you swaying to the music. Your head was on his shoulder and everything just felt right. Right in that moment everything felt perfect, the only thing you hoped for, was that you would be sober enough to remember it all in the morning. Once again, another one of your fragile bubbles were created and you didn’t want to be the one to ruin it.   
“Y/N! Nathan! We got to go.” Victoria was the one to shatter the bubble this time.  
“What? Why?” You asked, Nathan had to keep you steady.   
“Taylor’s mom isn’t doing so well.” She told you guys.  
“Have you drank or anything?” Nate asked Victoria.  
“No.”  
“Then you’re driving, let’s go.” He said. Victoria held Taylor’s hand and Nathan held yours while you guys went to the parking lot and piled into Victoria’s car. You and Nathan were in the back seat. The car ride was silent, no one knew what to say. Plus, with you being far from sober, everything seemed a lot harder to understand. When the car finally stopped you were in the parking lot of the hospital.   
“Y/N, you should probably wait in the car since you’re trashed.” You just nodded.  
“I’ll wait with her.” Nathan told Victoria and the two girls took off. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked you and wiped away tears that were falling. You hadn’t even realized you had started to cry. You had no idea why, either.   
“I…I guess I’m just worried, for Taylor….” You whispered and Nathan held you close while stroking your hair.   
“It’ll all be okay…” He whispered and kissed your head.


End file.
